


I See You

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Bonnie, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Sad, Short & Sweet, Sometimes it just takes one person to notice, Sweet Derek Hale, That person is Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Berek. Derek gave me a soft smile and I felt something that I hadn't felt in ages. He made me feel like I mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You guys already know that I'm obsessed with this pairing and coincidentally can't help myself. When I get a little downtime at work and happen to have a pen handy, I normally work on stories in a little notebook I keep with me. I don't always have the time to type them up. Things have been crazy busy. Hope you enjoy another little slice of my take on Berek.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

I started out the window, at the library. I've been here all day and haven't moved. What's the point? Would the world even notice, if I just disappeared, one day?

My friends have become nonexistent. They've always been so good at being obliviously unaware. They were only ever around, if they needed something, anyway. Every other day, I was just someone that they were better off not knowing.

I was used to it. I was used to feeling this way. This was normal for me… Maybe it was that realization that really broke me. Why was it so easy to just throw me away? Am I really that insignificant?

I can't remember the last time that I felt appreciate…. I can't remember the last time that someone treated me like an actual person. Why should I have to bed not to be stepped on? Did everyone really think that little of me?

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to talk to… or if I even wanted to talk to anyone. My heart ached. The one person who was always there for me, without question, was gone. Goddess, did I miss her. The world was a brighter place with Grams in it.

"Hey, come on. Come take a walk with me." A voiced jarred me from my inner turmoil. I looked up and my eyes met an unfamiliar, but handsome face.

"I… Do I know you?" I asked the stranger. He shook his head, but offered me his hand, nonetheless.

"I'm newer to town, but I've seen you around. You're always alone. Look, I know this is weird, because I don't know you, but never in my life have I seen anyone look so sad, I just… I thought you might need a friend… and if I can help ease your suffering, even if it's just a little, I'd like to." He explained. I was speechless, but accepted his hand and let him help me to my feet.

"Thank you." I breathed, as his hand stayed securely in mine. He gave me a soft smile and I felt something that I hadn't felt in ages.

"Anything to help a pretty girl smile." He made me feel like I mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's just a sweet little oneshot. I was going for Derek being sweet, not a stalker! Lol. Reviews are always lovely.


End file.
